Rajuk
by seizenber
Summary: "Sebelum mencapai pelabuhan, nahkoda dan awak kapalnya harus melewati hujan badai dan ombak besar di laut lebih dulu, kan?"/ Ketika hubungan Akashi dan Momoi nyaris di ambang kehancuran karena adanya pihak ketiga./ Sekuel "Santai".


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
_

**_Warning: _**_Sekuel **Santai**, seperti biasa tidak ada penjaminan bersih typo dan juga IC, genre nggak bisa dibilang humor ataupun hurt. Pokoknya ini romens, sisanya pendapat masing-masing aja gimana lolz._

**_P.S.: _**_Buat **kumada**, kalo mau gue bikin jadi satu juga udah terlanjur wkwk. Jadi yaaaah ya udah deh. Awalnya juga nggak niat bikin sekuel-sekuelnya terus. Kebetulan aja ini rada nyambung (?)_

* * *

**_Rajuk_**

_Presented by **sei**_

* * *

_"Sebelum mencapai pelabuhan, nahkoda dan awak kapalnya harus melewati hujan badai dan ombak besar di laut lebih dulu, kan?"_

* * *

Akashi tahu bahwa hal ini akan membuatnya terlihat kekanakan dan sungguh-sungguh di luar karakternya, tetapi ia harus mengaku—paling tidak kepada dirinya sendiri—bahwa momen yang paling tidak disukainya adalah saat Momoi menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama seseorang yang katanya hanya teman sejak kecilnya. Tentu saja seseorang yang tengah dibicarakan adalah Aomine Daiki, mantan teman setimnya di Teiko.

Pernah suatu kali Akashi mengajak gadis itu untuk makan malam bersama dan ia harus menelan pahit kekecewaannya saat Momoi menolaknya halus dengan alasan bahwa gadis itu telah lebih dulu membuat janji untuk menemani Aomine belanja sepatu basket. Padahal malamnya Akashi berniat untuk melamar gadis itu. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja.

_Chaos!_

Sebulan kemudian, setelah meresmikan gadis itu sebagai calon istrinya, Akashi akan menemui keluarga besar Momoi. Bahkan ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Midorima yang berusaha memberinya saran berdasarkan Oha-Asa untuk benda keburuntungan dan apa yang harus dihindari oleh pemilik zodiak Sagitarius itu. Dan sekali lagi rencananya digagalkan oleh pemuda _tan_ itu.

Saat itu Momoi bilang ia terpaksa memundurkan jadwal pertemuan mereka dengan keluarga besar gadis itu dengan alasan bahwa Dai-_chan_-_nya_ kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dimana tanpa benda itu Aomine tidak akan bisa hidup di dunia ini.

_Apa mereka tidak tahu apa itu 'polisi'?_

Akashi pikir benda yang katanya berharga itu sejenis ponsel, emas batangan, atau sesuatu yang memiliki harga yang sangat amat mahal sampai membuat Aomine kelimpungan mencari benda tersebut—dan harus menyita waktu Momoi. Rasanya ingin sekali Akashi melemparkan gunting-guntingnya ke wajah Aomine saat mengetahui dari Momoi bahwa benda itu adalah majalah Horikita Mai edisi musim panas.

Bulan depannya lagi, Akashi memerintah Momoi untuk bertemu dengannya mengingat betapa sempitnya waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama (kali ini tanpa makan malam atau sejenisnya). Dan kembali, Aomine mengacaukan kencan mereka. Momoi bilang ia tidak bisa menemui Akashi malam itu karena gadis itu akan merayakan ulang tahun Aomine.

"Sejak kapan Aomine punya hobi menghancurkan acaraku dengan Satsuki?!" Akashi menggerutu seraya melepaskan dasinya setelah pulang dari kantornya.

Ia menghela napas lelah seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king-size_ yang nyaman. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan serius seolah mencari jalan keluar dari kekacauan ini. Dan di saat pemuda berambut merah itu tengah berpikir keras mengenai hubungannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

**From: Kise**

'_Akashicchii! Kau, Momocchi, dan Aominecchi tadi kemana-ssu? Kami menuggu kalian di Maji Burger bahkan sampai Murasakibaracchi menghabiskan stok cemilan di sana kalian tidak datang juga (TwT)_'

"Ah iya, aku lupa hari ini ada janji bertemu mereka," gumam Akashi yang entah kenapa tumben sekali bisa melupakan hal sederhana namun penting semacam itu. Tapi tunggu…

_Satsuki tidak datang? Aomine juga?_

**To: Kise**

'_Aku ada urusan tadi. Aomine tidak datang juga?_'

**From: Kise**

'_Tidak-ssu. Tapi saat pulang tadi aku diajak kedua kakakku berbelanja dan saat mampir ke kafe di dekat mall, aku melihat Aominecchi dan Momocchi di sana juga dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Oh iya, Akashicchi, memangnya kau sudah putus dengan Momocchi ya? o.O_'

Kedua alis Akashi bertemu.

**To: Kise**

'_Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?_'

**From: Kise**

'_… oh. Err, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok-ssu (^o^)a_'

Dan tanpa diberitahu pun pemuda itu sangat tahu bahwa mantan teman setimnya itu tengah berbohong kepadanya. Akashi segera beranjak duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, pemuda itu sudah menghubungi nomer Kise yang untungnya langsung menjawab panggilannya.

"Kise, beritahu aku sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Momoi**

'_Ah, aku minta maaf belum sempat menjawab telepon darimu, Akashi-_kun_. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk membantu ibuku memasak di dapur karena kami berencana untuk memasak makanan spesial mengingat hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku. Nanti kutelepon lagi yaaa ;))_'

Akashi berdecak kesal membaca isi pesan gadis itu seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Matanya terlalu fokus membaca isi pesan dari tunangannya itu sampai-sampai beberapa kali ia tak sengaja menabrak orang. Terlihat beberapa orang yang hendak memaki langsung mengurungkan niat—kebanyakan perempuan yang terpesona dengan ketampanannya.

Dan kemudian—

"Ah, maaf—"

Akashi terdiam di tempat saat melihat siapa yang baru saja menabraknya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang dan suara merdu itu tak mungkin bisa membohongi pendengaran Akashi yang sudah hapal betul dengan suara tunangannya. Dan kemudian matanya terfokus kepada pemuda _tan_ di samping gadis itu.

"_Em, sebenarnya saat di kafe tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua-ssu. Untungnya posisi dudukku tidak membuatku dikenali mereka. Jadi, aku samar-samar mendengar mereka membicarakan sesuatu seraya menyebutkan namamu. Dan aku sedikit kaget saat mendengar Aominecchi memanggil Momocchi dengan panggilan 'Ai'._"

"A-Akashi-_kun_…," Momoi tercengang melihat sosok tunangannya yang baru saja ia kirimi pesan singkat via ponsel kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

Akashi menghela napas, menahan kesabarannya. "Oh, jadi Aomine sudah menjadi ibumu sekarang, Satsuki?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, Akashi segera menarik tangan Momoi menuju dimana mobilnya diparkir. Ia tak mempedulikan panggilan dari Aomine ataupun Momoi yang sudah berani memerintah dirinya untuk melepaskan cengkeraman kuat tangan Akashi dari tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu baru saja mengecewakannya.

"Akashi-_kun_! Lepaskan—"

Akashi segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari tangan Momoi saat berhasil membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah ia duduk di kursi pengemudi, Akashi membawa mobilnya menuju jalan raya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuka pembicaraan saat ini, ia terlalu takut melakukannya karena Akashi tidak ingin kalimat yang tidak diinginkannya akan terucap olehnya bila ia membuka mulut sedikit saja.

"Akashi-_kun_, tolong jangan ngebut—"

"Sebaiknya kau diam," potong Akashi penuh perintah. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun Momoi dapat mendengar amarah dari nada bicara pria itu.

"Bila kau marah karena soal Dai-_chan_—"

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengerem mendadak mobilnya sehingga membuat Momoi ikut terkejut. Pemuda itu masih tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saja deru napasnya terdengar jauh lebih cepat dan tidak beraturan. Momoi dapat melihat cengkeraman tangannya pada setir mobil semakin mengerat.

"A-Akashi-_kun_…"

"Berhenti memanggilku, Satsuki," kata Akashi yang kini mulai berbicara dengan nada yang lebih serius dari biasanya, "Aku mulai tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Momoi dengan suara pelan.

Akashi menghela napas lelah. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu sementara kau memanggilnya dengan 'Dai-_chan_'?"

Momoi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Akashi mengeluh dengan apa yang menjadi nama panggilannya dari Momoi.

"Seijuurou, kau salah paham. Aku dan Dai-_chan_ tidak ada hubungan apapun," sahut Momoi berusaha meyakinkan tunangannya itu. Namun, Akashi masih menolak untuk membalas tatapannya sekarang.

"Yah, pastinya," gumam Akashi dengan nada sakarstik.

Momoi menahan amarahnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, Sei—"

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutnya bila memang tak ingin mengatakannya," potong Akashi.

"Apa maksud—sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?!" Momoi menatap Akashi dengan kedua matanya yang sudah nyaris meledakan cairan bening itu dari sana. Akashi semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada setir mobil, menahan diri untuk tidak membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Seharusnya kau memberi pertanyaan itu untukmu," jawab Akashi dingin.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Akashi mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Kalau memang kau tidak bisa melihat ini berjalan dengan semestinya," Akashi menjeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memandang manik _deep-rose_ itu, "… mungkin memang harus diakhiri secepatnya."

Momoi tak mengatakan apapun, namun Akashi bisa melihat begitu banyak rasa sakit yang dipancarkan dari kedua mata tunangannya. Akashi sesungguhnya berpikir mungkin Momoi sudah lelah dengannya, dengan hubungan mereka dan dengan semua pertemuan mereka yang bisa dihitung oleh jari. Hingga Akashi sadar bahwa ia tak pernah ada waktu untuk kekasihnya.

Dan barangkali yang menyebabkan Momoi dan dirinya merenggang bukan dikarenakan kehadiran Aomine di antara mereka berdua. Memang bukan, misalnya. Entah bagaimana jadinya bila ternyata fakta mengatakan hal yang serupa bahwa justru Akashi sendirilah yang menjadi penyebab keretakan hubungan mereka. Tak peduli bahwa pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari.

Tiba-tiba Momoi membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Akashi tanpa berkata sedikit pun kepada pemuda itu. Akashi memilih diam di tempat, tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat memandangi punggung Momoi yang semakin menjauh melalui keca spion mobilnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi, menggasnya dan kembali melaju meninggalkan tempat dimana ia sempat berhenti mendadak tadi. Dan Akashi tidak mengetahui bahwa ketika ia pergi, Momoi membalikkan punggungnya dan menatap Akashi dengan kecewa.

_Jadi … kali ini kami mengorbankan hubungan ini lagi?_

Kemudian Momoi dikagetkan dengan ponselnya yang berdering dan ia melihat nama Kise tertera di layar ponselnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ki-_chan_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil itu kembali berhenti setelah beberapa menit meninggalkan tempat pemberhentian sementaranya tadi. Sang pengemudi tampak memejamkan kedua mata _garnet_ miliknya, keningnya mengerut demi memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Dan ketika Akashi membuka kedua matanya, ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di mobilnya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah plastik berukuran sedang di bawah jok mobil tempat Momoi duduk tadi. Diambilnya plastik dengan motif bunga-bunga tersebut dan kemudian Akashi menemukan sebuah kotak. Bukan kotak biasa karena jelas sekali ia mengetahui bahwa yang berada di genggaman tangannya sekarang adalah sebuah kotak kado.

'_Untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Dari Momoi Satsuki._'

Segera saja Akashi mengecek kalender melalui ponselnya dan betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

Akashi membuka bungkus kado tersebut dan melihat bahwa Momoi memberinya sebuah hadiah berupa buku. Entah buku apa, yang jelas Akashi dapat menggambarkan bahwa buku tersebut cukup tebal dan ketika ia membukanya ia melihat tulisan rapih dari seorang Momoi Satsuki.

'_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 25, Seijuurou! Maaf ya Satsuki baru bisa memberikan kado ini di malam harinya. Dan Satsuki memang sengaja kompakan dengan Dai-_chan_, Midorin, Tetsu-_kun_, Mukkun, Ki-_chan,_ dan semua pelayanmu supaya tidak mengucapkan selamat kepadamu. Tadinya kami berencana memberi kejutan di Maji Burger, tapi kado dariku belum datang di jam yang sudah kususun makanya aku tidak datang. Belum lagi Ki-_chan_ juga bilang kalau Seijuurou tidak datang ya? :(_

_Ah, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau dimaafkan karena hari ini ulang tahunmu ;))_

_Dan bila kau bertanya mengapa aku memberikan buku ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku ingin buku ini yang menjadi saksi hubungan kita berdua. Menjalin hubungan tidak akan selalu dihiasi oleh kesenangan, ada kalanya kita akan menemukan konflik meski segelintir saja dalam hubungan kita. Karena itu bila hari mengerikan itu datang, aku ingin Seijuurou menuliskan apa yang kausuka dariku dan apa yang tidak kausuka supaya aku bisa memperbaiki sikapku nanti._

_Oh iya, Satsuki juga membeli buku untuk Satsuki sendiri loh! Jadi kalau suatu hari kita saling merajuk, aku akan berusaha membaca buku dari Seijuurou dan Seijuurou akan membaca bukuku. Aku mendapat saran ini dari Dai-_chan_ loh! Hahaha coba tebak, Dai-_chan_ melakukan hal ini dengan pacar barunya. Oh iya, aku belum mengenalkannya kepadamu, ya? Namanya Aika, orangnya baik dan manis. Tapi Seijuurou tidak boleh main mata dengannya! -_-_'

Dan entah apa yang terjadi kemudian, yang jelas Akashi hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Karena ia tahu kali ini ia tidak akan salah memilih jalan. Sudah cukup dulu ia dengan bodohnya melepas gadis itu dan bila kali ini ia melakukan hal yang sama barangkali dia memang bukan Akashi yang dikenal jenius.

Akashi menghubungi Aomine melalui ponselnya.

"Aomine, kautahu Satsuki pergi kemana sekarang?"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu kembali melaju … memutar balik ke arah kemana seharusnya pemuda itu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa?!"

Momoi melotot mendengar sebuah pengakuan yang diucapkan oleh Kise. Sementara pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu hanya memasang senyum tiga jari seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang ia yakini tidak gatal sama sekali. Masa Kise yang model keren itu ketombean?!

"Aku tahu ini sangat keterlaluan-ssu, tapi ini dijamin sukses, Momocchi! Buktinya Akashicchi sekarang—"

Tiba-tiba Momoi menangis dan kali ini mereka (Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Midorima) tahu bahwa tangisan itu bukanlah tangisan manja seperti biasanya. Gadis itu _benar_-_benar_ menangis dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Oi! Satsuki, kenapa kau menangis sekencang itu, sih?!" Aomine mendadak panik melihat sikap tak biasa sahabatnya itu. Melihat Momoi menangis seperti sekarang ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian dimana dulu ia sempat membentak gadis itu saat mereka masih di Touou Gakuen. Namun yang sekarang jauh lebih parah.

"… kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya gadis itu di sela isak tangisnya, "Sekarang Akashi-_kun_ memutuskan hubungan kami berkat kesalahpahaman yang dibuat oleh kalian semua. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada ibuku kalau kami berdua sampai batal menikah yang disebabkan oleh kalian semua!"

"Sa-chin~," Murasakibara memberikan sebungkus maiubo miliknya ke gadis berambut gulali itu, "Ambillah ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami."

"Bagaimana bisa kau minta maaf dengan sebuah cemilan, Murasakibara?!" Aomine memandang pria raksasa itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Alis Murasakibara bertemu. "Huh~? Biasanya aku akan luluh bila ada yang minta maaf dengan maiubo, Minechin."

Berusaha mengabaikan tingkah konyol teman-temannya, Kuroko mendekati gadis yang dulu kerap kali mengejar cintanya di era sekolah mereka. "Momoi-_san_, maafkan kami. Tapi kami dipaksa oleh Midorima-_kun_—"

"Oi, Kuroko!" Midorima terbelalak dengan jawaban pemuda minim hawa kehadiran tersebut, "Biar kujelaskan, nanodayo. Aku tidak pernah merencanakan ini _untuk terjadi_. Aku hanya memberi ide, tapi bukan mengutamakan agar kalian—"

Mereka terdiam dan bersamaan menoleh ke arah dimana sebuah mobil baru saja terparkir tak jauh dari lapangan yang biasanya mereka jadikan untuk kumpul bersama. Dan sudah bisa ditebak bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu yang datang. Melihat kehadiran Akashi membuat Momoi buru-buru menghapus jejak air matanya.

Midorima berdeham pelan. "Sebaiknya kita berikan mereka privasi. Ayo kita pergi."

"Eh?! Sekarang? Tapi Midorimacchi—"

"Cerewet kau, Kise! Kau bukannya sudah janji untuk menraktir kami makan di Maji Burger? Mumpung restoran itu selalu buka 24 jam non-stop! Oi, Murasakibara, ayo ikut kami!" teriak Aomine memberi kode kepada Murasakibara yang sebenarnya cukup menuruti saja mengingat ia mudah disogok kalau soal makanan. Sementara itu, Kuroko entah sudah menghilang kemana.

Ketika satu per satu dari mereka sudah mulai pergi, Akashi berjalan menghampiri Momoi yang masih duduk terdiam di sana. Momoi pikir Akashi akan segera minta maaf karena sudah menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan Aomine, nyatanya pria itu justru sibuk bermain basket sendirian di sana.

_Dasar laki-laki tidak peka_, gerutu Momoi dalam hati.

"Mengenai tadi," Akashi tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan, "Aku menyesal sudah berprasangka buruk kepadamu, Satsuki. Seharusnya aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu di belakangku."

Momoi masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sementara itu, Akashi sudah mulai berhenti bermain dengan bola oranye tersebut dan memilih untuk duduk di samping tunangannya.

"Aku baru membuka kado darimu, kau pasti lupa membawanya saat kau pergi tadi," lanjut Akashi.

_Tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Habis dia keras kepala sekali sih, aku hanya berpikir mungkin dengan meninggalkan kado itu di mobilnya akan membuka mata Seijuurou lebar-lebar_, pikir Momoi.

Tiba-tiba Momoi bisa merasakan genggaman hangat yang ditawarkan tangan Akashi ke tangan miliknya. Meskipun tangan mereka terhalangi sarung tangan mengingat ini masih musim dingin, mereka sama-sama bisa merasakan kehangatan itu sekarang.

"Satsuki," Akashi menggumamkan nama gadis itu, "Aku tahu seharusnya tadi aku tidak bicara seperti itu kepadamu. Kautahu, hubungan ambigu antara kau dan Aomine benar-benar membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak apalagi mengingat kita berdua jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berbeda sekali denganmu dan Aomine yang bisa bertemu kapan saja. Jadi—"

"Bodoh!" potong Momoi. Akashi memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan 'kau orang pertama yang berani menyebutku bodoh, Satsuki.'

Belum sempat Akashi membalas ucapannya, Momoi sudah lebih dulu membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke dekapan hangatnya. Dan lagi-lagi Momoi menumpahkan air matanya di pundak Akashi, sama seperti saat Momoi menangis di hari Akashi mengalami kekalahan.

"Lain kali kau jangan pernah mengatakan hal sebodoh itu," gumam Momoi, "Seijuurou mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi Satsuki sangat sedih saat mendengar Seijuurou mengatakannya seolah-olah Seijuurou memang sudah lelah dengan Satsuki."

Akashi membuat jarak demi menatap wajah kekasihnya. Salju mulai turun lagi dan salah satu keping salju yang turun di atas rambut Momoi langsung disingkirkan oleh Akashi. Kemudian ia menghapus jejak air mata kekasihnya dengan mengecup pipi Momoi yang basah oleh air mata.

"Dan mungkin Satsuki tidak tahu bahwa Seijuurou juga sangat sedih saat melihat Satsuki pergi tadi," balas Akashi setelah memeluk Momoi lagi.

"Tapi Satsuki lebih sedih saat menyadari kalau Seijuurou tidak mengejar Satsuki. Seijuurou malah benar-benar pergi semakin menjauh," kata Momoi.

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalau kau ingin aku mengejarmu, Satsuki."

Kemudian gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sungguh?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi menyentil pelan kening kekasihnya. "Kalau aku tidak tahu mana mungkin sekarang aku berada di hadapanmu."

Momoi hendak membalas ucapan Akashi sampai matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya menunduk malu. Akashi memandang gadis itu heran sampai melihat ke atasnya dan entah kenapa hal itu sedikit membuatnya mendadak kikuk. Tentu saja mereka sudah sering melakukan ini, tetapi Akashi jelas tahu bahwa budak-budaknya itu bersembunyi.

"Kautahu apa arti dari _mistletoe_, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi.

Momoi berdeham pelan berusaha mengusir kecanggungannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi tak menjawab apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengelus pelan puncak kepala gadis itu sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya memegangi kedua bahu Momoi sehingga membuat gadis itu menjadi panik. Rasanya seperti akan mengalami ciuman pertama meski tahu bahwa ini kecupan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Tetapi, hei, Momoi juga tahu bahwa _mereka_ bersembunyi dan mana mungkin ia akan berciuman di depan mereka.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Akashi sudah menuduk dan wajah mereka terpisah beberapa senti lagi sebelum Akashi akan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Momoi. Gadis itu langsung memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, bersiap menerima kecupan hangat di musim dingin tersebut. Namun bukannya mendapat kehangatan di bibirnya, Momoi malah merasakan hangat tersebut pada keningnya.

Sontak saja Momoi langsung membuka kedua matanya. Dan ia melihat Akashi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Seijuurou sangat mencintai Satsuki."

Mulut Momoi membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. "Oh … em … apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan," balas Akashi seraya memeluk gadis itu lagi.

Momoi tersenyum malu sebelum menatap wajah Akashi. "Satsuki juga sangat mencintai Seijuurou. Oh iya, Satsuki pikir Seijuurou tadi akan mengecup Satsuki di … err…."

"Bibir? Di depan budak-budak itu?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tidak percaya sementara Momoi hanya mengangguk namun entah ia salah lihat atau apa sepertinya Akashi sedikit menyeringai, "Siapa takut?"

Tiba-tiba bibir yang baru saja membentuk seringai itu langsung mendarat di bibir Momoi. Tanpa mereka ketahui, tak jauh dari sana Kise berteriak dalam hati, Midorima langsung memasang wajah jijik (namun _mupeng_), Aomine tersenyum mesum, sementara Murasakibara hanya mengunyah maiubo dan Kuroko masih belum ditemukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Satsuki," panggil Akashi.

"Hm?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk terus membawa gunting besok dan seterusnya, ya."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Kautahu, biasanya orang membawa gunting untuk mengusir setan," kata Akashi yang kemudian tersenyum misterius ke arah dimana Aomine dan yang lainnya bersembunyi, "Kupikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

**Tamat.**


End file.
